mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Micah Miller (fighter)
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, USA | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 145 | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= Coconut Creek, Florida, USA | team = American Top Team | rank = purple belt in BJJ | yearsactive = 2006–present MMA | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = Cole Miller, brother | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 15870 | footnotes = | updated = }} Micah Thomas Miller (born February 14, 1987) is an American Mixed martial arts fighter. He trains out of Coconut Creek, Fl. with American Top Team. He is the brother of Cole Miller. Dream Featherweight Grand Prix Micah competed in the Dream Featherweight(63 kg/138lb) Grand Prix.http://mmafighting.com/japan/2009/02/10/dj-taiki-qualifies-dream-featherweight-gp He lost in the first round to Yoshiro Maeda. Mixed martial arts record |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=10|'13 Wins' (4 KO's, 8 submission, 1 decisions), 3 Losses (1 tko, 2 decision), 0 Draws. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |13-3-0(1) ||4 September 2009 | Win | Anthony Morrison |ShineFights 2 |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |2 |4:25 | Miami, Florida, USA |- |12-3-0(1) ||27 June 2009 | Win | J.C. Pennington |UCFC - Rumble on the Rivers |Submission (Rear-Naked Choke) |2 | | Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA |- |11-3-0(1) ||16 May 2009 | Win | Josh Pulsifer |Fight Party - Revenge |TKO (Punches) |3 |3:41 | Duluth, Georgia, USA |- |10-3-0(1) ||8 March 2009 | Loss | Yoshiro Maeda |DREAM.7 |Decision (unanimous) |2 |5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- |10-2-0(1) ||13 December 2008 | Win | Jason Palacios | Close Quarters Combat | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 2 | 2:47 | Charlotte, North Carolina, USA |- |9-2-0(1) ||3 August 2008 | Loss | Josh Grispi | WEC 35 | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 0:50 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |9-1-0(1) ||13 February 2008 | Win | Chance Farrar | WEC 32 | KO (Punch) | 1 | 1:39 | Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA |- |8-1-0(1) ||8 December 2007 | Win | Steve Kinnison | Premier X-treme Fighting | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Hollywood, Florida, USA |- |7-1-0(1) ||3 June 2007 | Loss | Cub Swanson | WEC 28 | Decision (Unanimous) | 3 | 5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |7-0-0(1) | 24 March 2007 | Win | Jesse Moreng | WEC 26 | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 3 | 3:29 | Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- |6-0-0(1) | 9 February 2007 | Win | Josh Kukuk | ISCF: Invasion | TKO (Punches) | 2 | 0:15 | Atlanta, Georgia, USA |- |5-0-0(1) | 18 November 2006 | Win | Josh Lee | IC 11: Apocalypse | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | N/A | Hammond, Indiana, USA |- |4-0-0(1) | 23 September 2006 | Win | Derek Collins | FightFest 7 | KO (Knees) | 1 | N/A | Cleveland, Ohio, USA |- |3-0-0(1) | 11 August 2006 | Win | Larry Landry | Full Throttle 8 | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 1:13 | Atlanta, Georgia, USA |- |2-0-0(1) | 28 July 2006 | Win | Jesse Williams | Legends of Fighting 8 | Submission (Triangle Choke) | 1 | 1:35 | Indianapolis, Indiana, USA |- |1-0-0(1) | 10 June 2006 | Win | Forest Letellier | Full Throttle 7 | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 2 | 1:56 | Georgia, USA |- |0-0-0(1) | 28 April 2006 |colspan=1 style="background: #c5d2ea" |No Contest | Larry Landry | ISCF: Knuckle Up 4 | No Contest | 1 | N/A | kennesaw, Georgia, USA |- References Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:American mixed martial artists Category:People from Broward County, Florida Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Sportspeople from Florida Category:1987 births Category:Living people ja:ミカ・ミラー